


Burnt offerings...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   A long night and Jack cooks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt offerings...

  


Title: Burnt offerings...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary:   A long night and Jack cooks...

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper, ijs, jantosparkle[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Written for the [](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/profile)[**redisourcolor**](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/)   challenge #14 - Theme: Kitchen; condign, expel, shower gel ‘Look a map of Cardiff. Isn’t it brilliant?’

 A/N1 This is for [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[**ianto_love_jack**](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/)   and [](http://choccy-grl.livejournal.com/profile)[**choccy_grl**](http://choccy-grl.livejournal.com/)  Happy Birthday ladies xxx

 

**Burnt offerings**

The roller door siren blared to admit Gwen, Tosh and Owen, all looking bright eyed and bushy tailed...unlike the weary and unusually crumpled Welshman who was currently leant against an equally dishevelled Captain as they sipped from their mugs of extra strong blend.

“Morning!” Gwen chirped breezily, “good night?”

“Fantastic!” Ianto deadpanned “...half a dozen weevils, a Blowfish and our crop circle friends are back...we’ve spent the last six hours retconning the farmers, workers and a pack of cubs out doing their camping badge...”

“Ooh, I love looking at the crop circles..!” Tosh skipped happily to her computer and logged on. “Look, an eagle...wow, that’s clever...and I love this wheels and cogs kind of thing – so intricate...”

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and couldn’t help grinning – it wasn’t often they got to see Tosh like this! They chuckled as she squealed in delight “Look, a map of Cardiff, isn’t it brilliant? That’s my favourite so far...” Gwen grinned and went to join her, the two women discussing the numerous different patterns enthusiastically.

Owen muttered something under his breath and stomped down to autopsy, his brief good spirits evaporating rapidly. He clanged around and banged drawers moodily, the actions drawing further smiles from the two weary men. Jack tightened his grip around Ianto’s waist as the young man went to move away, “stay...” he mumbled into his neck, the warmth of his breath sending delicious shivers down the Welshman’s spine.

“I need to make the coffee Jack...” he turned in the embrace and brushed their lips together lightly. “You go to your office and I’ll bring you a fresh mug, it might ...” His words were cut off as Jack captured his mouth in a sweet and tender kiss that grew progressively hotter as tongues swept each other’s mouths and desire reawakened tired bodies. Jack’s free hand settled in the small of Ianto’s back, pressing him closer as Ianto’s tangled in his Captain’s hair and they lost themselves in the moment...just them, right here, right now...

“Oi, go get a room! I haven’t had my breakfast yet!” They sprang apart, panting, as Owen glared at them. “What with giggling females talking bloody crop circles and the boss snogging the tea boy all over the place..!” he stomped off back to autopsy and crashed a few more unfortunate bits of equipment around.

“I believe Owen’s feeling left out...he’s got no-one to play with!” Ianto murmured into Jack’s ear.

“I’ll go snog him too if you like?” Jack offered...”joke!” he said hastily at the frown on Ianto’s face. “Why don’t you go an make our delightful medic a lovely cup of decaf...he’s clearly far too wound up for the real thing...”

Ianto grinned and moved regretfully from the warmth of Jack’s body. He smiled at Gwen and Tosh, still immersed in their discussions over the different patterns currently scattered over Cardiff and the surrounding area.

By the time he’d made the coffee and plated up the Danish pastries that Gwen had brought in, the ladies had settled to work at their own computers. They smiled their thanks as he handed them their drinks and resumed working.

“At last!” was Owen’s attempt at a thank you and Ianto was doubly pleased he’d gone for the decaf. Any more snark from the acerbic medic and he’d be on the instant!

“You’re welcome!” he remarked, smothering the snort of laughter as Owen wrapped his fingers around his Gremlins mug and inhaled deeply, muttering about really needing his caffeine fix. He retreated gracefully up the stairs and headed to Jack’s office where his Captain was attempting to do some paperwork.

Jack pushed the file aside and held out his hand. Placing their mugs on the coasters and dumping the tray on the floor, Ianto allowed himself to be tugged onto the older man’s lap where they rested weary heads together. Ianto felt his eyes closing and snuggled closer into Jack’s warm and comforting body, a tiny smile curving the corners of his mouth as Jack’s fingers threaded gently through his hair.

Both were almost asleep when the rift alarm blared out, dragging them back to harsh reality. Sighing heavily they headed down to Tosh’s workstation. “Strange bits of metal raining from the sky in Bute Park, a jogger’s been hit on the head with one piece, emergency services are en route...looks like something’s broken up in the atmosphere...”

“Okay, containment exercise. We’ll need to assess the spread, Owen get on to Ambulance HQ and tell them we’re nearer, Gwen, liaise with the Police – we might need them to cordon off the park, lots of retcon and hopefully no alien bodies to go with it!”

Grabbing their gear quickly, they hurried off to the SUV. Ianto suppressed a yawn as he pulled the hand held scanner out of the glove box. It was going to be a very long day...

Four hours later, they had about a third of what Jack said was an Arteiren freighter, gathered up from across the park. Fortunately, the rest – and any bodies – had burned up in the atmosphere, the jogger had been treated for a gash on his head, lightly retconned and sent home. The media had the story of a downed weather drone and the team were headed back to the hub.

Ianto dealt with the mangled metal before staggering wearily into the kitchen to make the coffee, industrial strength for everyone, even Owen! He rubbed his hands over his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his aching legs to carry him down the stairs without too many tremors. The gratitude in his colleagues’ eyes more than made up for their lack of words as they hurried to complete the cover-up story, reports and updated their data-bases.

Taking the tray and the last two mugs up to Jack’s office, Ianto yawned widely and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to ease the dull ache that had settled throughout his body. He slumped into the chair and managed a grin at Jack’s pout when his offer of his lap was rejected. “I’d be asleep in two minutes Jack, and we’ve still got work to do... _real_ work!” he amended hastily as a flicker of desire lit in the other man’s eyes.

Jack chuckled quietly and allowed the Welshman to drink his coffee unmolested before hauling him to his feet and steering him gently towards the hole in the floor that led down to his bunker. “You are going to lie down...no...that’s an order – we’ve been up all night and you need to get some rest...”

At the bottom of the ladder he removed the young man’s jacket and waistcoat, hanging them over the back of the chair, then undid the perfect knot of silk at his throat and the top three buttons. Shoes were slipped from his feet and he was propelled towards the tiny bunk. Ianto looked at him, all resistance had gone and now he just wanted to sleep, “stay a bit, please?”

Jack smiled and removed his boots, sliding onto the bed to wrap Ianto into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss into his hair, “now sleep...” Minutes later the slow breathing and heavy warmth of Ianto’s body against his confirmed the young man was sound asleep, exhausted from their busy night. Jack smiled and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t sleep but it was restful just laying here with his arms full of his beloved Welshman.

Moving carefully to avoid waking the sleeping man, Jack climbed off the bed and gazed down at him. Ianto looked so young and innocent in sleep and a rush of emotion washed over him, an emotion Jack recognised as love... Ianto made him complete, gave him a reason for living and he loved him totally.

He brushed a kiss over the young man’s temple and laced up his boots before returning to his office where he tackled some of the mountain of paper on his desk. After an hour, he’d had enough, grabbed his coat and, after a brief conversation with Tosh, left the hub.

Ianto yawned and stretched, somewhat surprised to find himself still clothed and alone in Jack’s bunk.  After retrieving his waistcoat, jacket and shoes, he climbed up the ladder into Jack’s deserted office. A brief glance at his watch told him he’d been asleep for a little over three hours and he had to admit he felt better for the rest.

Tosh looked up, smiling, from her workstation. “Feeling better?”

“Yep, much thank you. Where is everyone?”

“Gwen and Owen are out on a supply run – coffee and cake, Jack left a couple of hours ago, said he’d see you at home...” her eyes twinkled fondly at her friend at the soft expression that lit up his face at her words.

“... _at home?_ He said those exact words?” he blushed, knowing he sounded like an excited teenager after her first kiss!

“Those precise, exact words... I take it things are going well?”

Ianto smiled, his eyes sparkling as he spoke of the man he loved with every fibre of his being “it’s early days, but yeah, seems to be... Well, I’ll be heading home then...you sure you don’t want coffee before I go?”

“Honestly, we’re fine. Yours is the best of course, but they’ll be back any minute...” She stood and hugged him, “get out of here while you can!”

Ianto hugged back and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Thanks Tosh, see you tomorrow.” The roller door clunked behind him and he grinned all the way to the car and all the way home, noting absently that Jack must’ve walked as the SUV was still in its parking bay. He climbed the stairs, aimlessly humming whatever tune had been on the radio without conscious thought and a thrill of excitement shot through him as he turned his key in the lock.

A mix of delicious smells wafted out as he opened the door...Jack had been cooking... His brain shrieked an alert _Jack had been cooking – in his kitchen_...in _their_ kitchen he told himself quickly...

“Hey sweetheart, did you sleep well?” the sight of Jack coming out of the kitchen in one of Ianto’s Blue Gillespie t-shirts, an apron tied around his waist and a tea towel thrown casually over his shoulder took the Welshman’s breath away and he just gaped, a _domestic_ Jack so different from the dashing hero-coated dynamic leader he was used to.

Jack grinned at him and swept him into his arms, kissing him softly. “I missed you...” he whispered when they parted. He took Ianto’s hand and led him into the kitchen. “Roast lamb in the oven with roast potatoes, parsnips and baby onions, green beans and carrots ready to boil on the hob and for dessert...” he broke off following the Welshman’s stunned gaze. “I’ve been making pastry!” he said proudly, “for a lemon meringue pie...you like that don’t you?”

Ianto nodded mutely as he took in the state of the kitchen – saucepans, dishes and mixing bowls were piled up in the sink and the kitchen table was awash with flour, as was the floor and, now he came to look closer, so was Jack adorned with a layer of fine white powder. Warning lights came on in his head as his brain caught up and he looked down at his favourite blue pinstripe, now decorated with floury hand prints.

“Say something?” Jack’s face fell as he took in Ianto’s expression.

“I’ve got flour on my suit!” Ianto frowned and then looked horrified as he realised he’d said it out loud. “Jack...” he reached out hesitantly as Jack’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t mean...” he stuttered, “I just...”

Jack moved closer, his eyes glittering dangerously, before he picked up the surprised Welshman and dumped him bodily on the table, on top of the flour and the pastry trimmings. Ianto yelped, the noise smothered as Jack’s lips crashed onto his and he was consumed in a passionate kiss that drove all conscious thought from his head. Jack’s tongue swept purposefully through Ianto’s mouth, tangling with the young man’s before retreating to map every crevice and contour until he was a moaning mass of delirium in his Captain’s arms, his hands tangling in the older man’s hair as he melted against him.

Jack moved to slide the jacket from Ianto’s shoulders, their mouths still locked together as the kiss deepened further and desire burned in their groins. The jacket fell onto the table as Jack’s hands moved to the buttons on Ianto’s waistcoat, that item joining the jacket briefly before it fell off onto the floor. Ianto was past caring, his focus on the heat of Jack’s mouth, Jack’s tongue and Jack’s hands...

Gradually the rest of Ianto’s clothes followed until the Welshman was leant back naked on the table as Jack made love to him, wildly and passionately, and they toppled over the edge together into blissful oblivion, panting hard as they came down from their orgasmic high... Jack moved carefully from where he’d slumped over Ianto’s spent and trembling body as they became aware of the haze of smoke to the accompaniment of the acrid smell of burning.

“My pastry case!” Jack stumbled to the cooker, the action made more difficult due to the tangled mass of trousers, braces and pants around his ankles, and yanked open the oven door. The kitchen was engulfed in thick black smoke as the singed-beyond-all-recognition pastry case was removed, charred bits of silicon paper floating into the air. Jack’s expression was one of dismay and horror combined as he took in the current state of the usually pristine kitchen, glancing worriedly towards Ianto who was now sat up on the table.

For a moment he looked like he might explode, then, taking in the multitude of emotions on Jack’s face, the totally absurd sight of him with his bare arse on display, clutching the ruined pastry case in oven-gloved hands plus his own ridiculous naked and flour-strewn appearance, his anger melted away and he threw back his head and laughed.

Jack shuffled over to the sink to drop the disaster onto the draining board and opened the window in an attempt to expel the smoke, before making his way back to his still-laughing Welshman, tugging him into his arms to squeeze him tightly.

“I’m sorry about your kitchen...I’ll clear it up I promise!”

“ _Our_ kitchen...and yes, you will clean it... _and_ you’re taking my suit to the cleaners,” he added, still breathless from laughing. “She didn’t believe me last time so you can face those all-knowing eyes and tell her whatever story you concoct – I think that’s fair and condign punishment for the chaos you’ve inflicted on me and my clothing!” Ianto chuckled, picturing the woman’s pinched expression the last time he’d had dubious stains on his trousers and shook his head, nope, not even Jack would be able to charm his way out of that one, but it’d be fun to see him try!

He hopped off the table and turned the oven off. Dinner could wait a while. Reaching out, he grabbed Jack’s hand and led him towards the bathroom, the older man kicking off his clothes as they went. They slid under the steaming spray, Jack reaching for the shower gel and scrunchie to wash his gorgeous Welshman from top to toe. Thoroughly cleansed, they sank into a tight embrace, bodies pressed close and mouths locked together as the water cascaded down on them and all memory of burnt offerings faded from their minds as they lost themselves in each other.

End

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
